Unicron's Omen
by Erin Primette
Summary: Two years have passed since the first major victory against the Decepticons. The Autobots discover that Unicron is on a collision course with Earth while Miku Hatsune finds out that her body is on the verge of transforming into a Cybertronian hybrid. To make matters worse, she has to cope with a traumatizing incident concerning Optimus Prime...
1. The Return of Megatron

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

More than two years have passed since the first major victory against the Decepticons in Chicago. Miku Hatsune, now twenty years old, has been a member of NEST since the day she finished high school, and she looked up to Optimus Prime as a mentor. With this alliance, the humans and the Autobots have kept Decepticon activity in check and teamed up to raid Energon mines when it was necessary.

At the moment, Optimus, Ironhide and Arcee were approaching the hangar while Miku, Lennox, Epps and a few army soldiers were gearing up with Agent Fowler standing on the central platform and Wheeljack operating the control panel.

"Are you sure we don't need more Autobot reinforcements?" asked Lennox.

"There aren't that many Decepticons infesting Cleveland," answered Arcee.

"Yeah," commented Ironhide, "they sure have the processors to break into a research facility and steal that artifact."

"Does that mean they're planning to use the artifact to do something terrible?" clarified Miku.

"You betcha," nodded Epps.

"Whatever the reason it is," announced Fowler, "your objective is to retrieve the stolen artifact, return it to the research facility and investigate the break-in."

"Understood," agreed Optimus, "Wheeljack, load the coordinates into the ground bridge."

Wheeljack flipped the switch and activated the ground bridge while Optimus, Arcee and Ironhide transformed into their vehicle modes. Lennox, Epps and the other army soldiers hopped into a few military vehicles as Miku hopped onto Arcee.

"Autobots, roll out!" declared Optimus.

Optimus led Arcee, Ironhide and the army soldiers through the ground bridge, which took them straight to the highway of Ohio. Ahead, Blackout, Barricade and Blitzwing were trying to make a quick getaway with the artifact strapped onto the top of Barricade.

"Autobots," instructed Optimus, "we pursue Barricade and cut off his escape! Major Lennox, I'm counting on you to take down Blitzwing and Blackout."

"Roger that!" nodded Lennox.

Ironhide and Arcee sped ahead as Lennox and Epps fired their turrets at Blitzwing and Blackout. Ironhide and Arcee managed to cut off Barricade's path and while Miku jumped off Arcee, she and Ironhide transformed into their robot modes.

"Give it back," shouted Miku, "you scum bag!"

Barricade transformed into his robot mode and held onto the artifact in a tight grip.

"You'll just have to come and get it!" taunted Barricade.

Arcee extended her arm blades and charged at Barricade as Ironhide charged up his arm cannon. While Arcee swung her arm blades at Barricade, Miku pulled out her blaster gun and fired it at Barricade's wheels, which made holes in his tires.

"You slagging meatbag!" roared Barricade.

Enraged, Barricade threw the artifact at Miku, forcing her to dodge the incoming projectile. Ironhide quickly stopped charging his arm cannon and strode toward the artifact. However, when he examined it…

"What the frag?!" exclaimed Ironhide.

"What is it?" asked Miku.

"It's a fake!" answered Ironhide in a gruff tone.

"Fooled you!" boasted Barricade in a singsong voice.

"You sneaky little fragger!" growled Arcee.

Arcee swung her arm blade and severed Barricade's left hand, eliciting a roar of pain as Ironhide focused his optics on Blackout, who just transformed into his robot mode and began attacking the military vehicles.

"I'll bet either Blackout or Blitzwing has the real one," muttered Miku.

Miku switched to speed mode and raced toward the fray as Arcee and Barricade started to duke it out. Blackout fired a few missiles at the military vehicles, forcing Lennox, Epps and the army soldiers to jump out and sprint out of the way, yet the explosions harmed a few of them. Just then, Optimus appeared and transformed into his robot mode and fired his arm cannon at Blackout's rotor blaster, blowing it off. After a roar of pain, Blackout lunged at Optimus, who gave him a nice kick in the stomach, sending him back. Just then, Miku and Ironhide appeared at the scene as they and Optimus surrounded Blackout, who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Punkass Decepticon!" spat Ironhide.

"Return the artifact at once," demanded Optimus, "and we will spare your life."

"Fat chance," snarled Blackout, "this is not your planet to rule: you will fall to the might of the Decepticons, and Unicron will soon be here to destroy you all!"

"Wait, who?" paused Miku.

"That doesn't sound good," muttered Epps.

"So be it," glowered Optimus in a gravelly voice.

Optimus stepped aside. Upon cue, Ironhide fired his arm cannon at Blackout's head and chest. Optimus tilted his head toward the sky, but to his dismay, Blitzwing was nowhere in sight. Miku took a few steps toward him and he responded by kneeling down to her level.

"I guess Blitzwing had the artifact," said Miku, "right?"

"I'm afraid so," nodded Optimus, "and I fear he escaped with it."

"Ok," asked Miku, "but who the heck is Unicron?"

"Unicron is an ancient adversity of Cybertronian origin," explained Optimus, "and considering Blackout's warning, your planet might be in danger. We should head over to the facility and investigate the incident."

Optimus, Ironhide and Arcee traveled a long distance until they reached the Glenn Research Center while bringing along Miku, Lennox, Epps and the other army soldiers. There, several scientists were anxiously waiting. The Autobots allowed Miku and the army soldiers to disembark before transforming into their robot modes. Optimus took a few steps ahead and knelt down to the humans' level.

"I'm afraid the Decepticons have escaped with the artifact," reported Optimus, "I apologize."

"I see," sighed one of the scientists, "maybe we should've hired you to guard the artifact before this happened."

"What do you mean?" asked Lennox.

"We've been studying the artifact since archaeologists discovered it a few weeks ago," explained another scientist, "all we know is that it is of Cybertronian origin. Everything else is just a mystery to us."

"Perhaps we could retrieve the artifact from the Decepticons and finish analyzing it," proposed Optimus, "and then we could send the missing information back to you."

"Thank you, sir," smiled the scientist in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Blitzwing brought the stolen artifact to the medical bay and set it down on an empty table.

"Excellent work, Blitzwing," praised Starscream, "with this relic, we can defeat the Autobots once and for all!"

"I'm not sure if summoning Unicron is the only way to defeat the Autobots," replied Knockout, "we could always come up with another way."

"Then maybe you should get to work and figure out how to operate the relic!" spat Starscream.

"Ok, ok," groaned Knockout, "fine, whatever you say, Lord Starscream."

Knockout approached the relic as Starscream and Blitzwing left the medical bay. While analyzing the relic, Soundwave entered the medical bay and approached the offline Megatron, who was lying on an operating table with life support cables attached to him.

"Oh, good evening, Soundwave," crooned Knockout, "I was just analyzing this relic Blitzwing stole from the humans. Would you like you join me?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"Suit yourself," sighed Knockout.

Knockout went back to analyzing the relic. Just then, he opened a storage compartment and found a glowing purple shard inside it. Curious, he pulled it out and brought it closer to his face to inspect it.

"Could this be dark energon?" Knockout asked himself.

Little did he know, this caught Soundwave's attention as he approached Knockout.

"Oh," commented Knockout, "so you changed your mind?"

Soundwave shook his head.

"Let me see the dark energon shard," demanded Soundwave.

"All right," replied Knockout, "if you insist."

Knockout held out the dark energon shard and Soundwave swiped it before approaching Megatron.

"Don't tell me you're planning to use that on Lord Megatron," objected Knockout.

Instead of listening to Knockout, Soundwave simply plunged the dark energon shard directly into Megatron's spark chamber. As a result, Megatron's battle wounds healed rapidly and it wasn't long before Megatron opened his red optics, much to Knockout's surprise. It wasn't long before the operating table tilted, allowing the Decepticon leader to step off as the life support cables detached from him. He made a glance at Soundwave, whose expression remained stoic.

"Thank you, Soundwave," praised Megatron.

Megatron then looked around until he laid his optics on Knockout, whose optics widened in shock.

"Knockout," requested Megatron, "tell me what happened during my absence."

"Oh? Y-You see," stammered Knockout, "the humans know that we and the Autobots are on Earth."

Megatron laid his optics on the relic resting on the operating table.

"I see that you retrieved this interesting artifact," mentioned Megatron.

"Well," replied Knockout, "it was Blitzwing who stole it from the humans. Starscream sent him, Blackout and Barricade to get it. Unfortunately, we lost Blackout during the—"

"Where is the piece of scrap that left me for dead?!" roared Megatron.

"Starscream?" answered Knockout, "I think he went to the bridge."

Without saying anything, Megatron stormed out of the medical bay and strode toward the bridge. His presence startled the Decepticon crew, including Starscream.

"Starscream," shouted Megatron, "why didn't you help me fight off the Autobots when we had the AllSpark in our possession?!"

"L-Lord Megatron?" stammered Starscream, "why, you're healed! Praise the AllSpark!"

"Cut the slag, Starscrean," bellowed Megatron, "you abandoned me to die under Prime's hands, didn't you?!"

Megatron stomped toward Starscream, who then cowered in fear.

"W-Wait," begged Starscream, "please, let me explain!"

Megatron ignored Starscream's pleads as he backhanded his second-in-command, knocking him to the ground.

"No excuses," snapped Megatron, "you may have led the Decepticons in my absence, but only I can be the leader of the Decepticons! Maybe I should do something that will remind you of your place."

Megatron then grabbed Starscream by the ankles, tossed him into the air and slammed him down onto the ground. He then dragged the struggling Starscream out of the bridge with intentions to punish him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Ironhide, Arcee, Miku, Lennox, Epps and the few army soldiers returned to the hangar, where Fowler and Sari were waiting at the balcony.

"How did you Autobots manage to fail a mission?" demanded Fowler.

"The Decepticons created a fake artifact to distract us while one of them escaped with the real one," explained Arcee.

Fowler groaned with a disgruntled look on his face as he face palmed.

"In spite of this," added Optimus, "we investigated the theft. According to the scientists, the artifact was of Cybertronian origin. And during the mission, one of the Decepticons gave us a warning."

Optimus activated his audio receptor, which played back the audio clip he recorded during the pursuit in Cleveland:

_**{…and Unicron will soon be here to destroy you all!}**_

"What the heck is Unicron?" demanded Sari.

"According to legend," answered Optimus, "Unicron is the incarnation of destruction. It is said that Unicron fought against the incarnation of creation, Primus, before the beginning of Cybertron. Only by creating the original thirteen Primes that preceded me, Primus was finally able to defeat Unicron."

"Is that a Cybertronian legend?" inquired Miku.

Optimus focused his optics on Miku and nodded.

"Did this Unicron guy really have something to do with the stolen artifact?" asked Miku.

"I'll do further research on this matter," proposed Optimus, "and I tell you the answer in the morning."

"Ok," requested Miku, "can I stay here for the night?"

"Permission granted," nodded Optimus.

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	2. Disturbing Discoveries

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

_Miku found herself wandering through a dark alleyway, although she wasn't sure why. As she looked around, she noticed that the sky seemed rather dark and ominous. To make matters even scarier, the place seemed deserted._

_Miku started to wander around the place, hoping to find any of the Autobots and maybe her precious friends. After moving out of the alleyway and into the street, she gasped in surprise after realizing that the whole city was empty; not even a single sign of the Autobots could be found. Maybe some sort of miasma has swept in and wiped out everyone?_

"_Gumi-chan," called Miku, "Optimus! Where are you?"_

_To her dismay, no one answered. Miku continued her frantic search for at least someone she can recognize. She didn't get very far when she noticed a few insects, which actually are about several times bigger than what they are normally supposed to be. To her dismay, they looked ominous, as they're now skittering after her. Miku shouted in fear as she turned away and ran for her life. Unfortunately, she didn't get very far before realizing that she's been surrounded by millions of ominous-looking insects._

"_This can't be happening," whimpered Miku._

_As the insects skittered closer, Miku quickly realized that she can use her Spark-Watch against them. However, when she raised her right wrist and got ready to operate the Spark-Watch, she realized that the Spark-Watch wasn't on her wrist anymore; only an insect that looked just like the ones chasing her. Miku tried to pluck it off, but yelped in pain as it bit her. Upon cue, the insects began climbing onto her leg._

"_No, get off of me!" screamed Miku._

_As Miku struggled to bat the insects off, she made a quick glance at her arms. Much to her horror, they mutated into robotic arms resembling arms of an insect. She glanced at a nearby puddle, and through its reflection, she realized that her left eye mutated into a red insect eye and a large insect settled onto her forehead. The next thing she knew, she felt an excruciating pain in her chest and she screamed in agony. Unable to handle the pain, she collapsed onto her hands and knees as her lower jaw slowly mutated into smaller insect-like limbs. The pain surged through her body, and it felt like she was dying. Desperate to survive, she took one deep breath._

* * *

"Optimus, help me!" she screamed.

Miku opened her eyes, only to find that she's in her berth in the medical bay. She sighed in relief after realizing that she just had a nightmare. However, at the back of her mind, she can't forget the events that took place in the dream as anxiety set in. It didn't even seem like a dream; it felt so real.

Miku quickly snapped out of her thoughts and sat up at the instant she heard approaching metallic footsteps. She turned her glance at Optimus and Ratchet as they both focused their optics on her.

"Miku," asked Optimus, "are you ok?"

Miku shook her head.

"I-I just had a terrible dream," stammered Miku, "in the dream, I was wandering in an alleyway. When I went out into the street, it seemed to be abandoned. The next thing I knew, there were these vicious bugs chasing me until I was surrounded by _**millions**_ of them!"

"Were they of parasitic origin?" asked Optimus.

Miku hesitated for a moment as tears began welling up in her eyes.

"I-I think so," continued Miku, "I was about to use my Spark-Watch against them, but it turned into one of those insects and it bit me. And then my body starts mutating into some sort of humanoid robotic insect hybrid or something. It hurt so much I thought I was going to die!"

No one said anything for a long moment, until…

"Well," replied Ratchet, "it was only a dream."

"But I don't want this one to become real," cried Miku, "I'm too young to die!"

Miku instantly broke down in tears. Optimus knelt down and gently stroked Miku's back with his fingertip.

"Shh, it's ok," purred Optimus, "I allowed you to join us because of your potential, even as a human. I would never leave you to die."

Miku gazed into the Prime's optics, tears trickling down her face.

"Thanks, Optimus," whimpered Miku, "it hurts to think how many friends would miss me if I was gone. I can't even bear to visualize the grief I might end up forcing my fans to go through."

While Optimus continued to stroke Miku's back, she traced her finger along her chest. She quickly felt some sort of triangle. What was it, and more importantly, how did it get onto her chest? She dried off her tears and focused her glance at Ratchet.

"Ratchet," requested Miku, "could you do a few scans on me? I want to know if something's happening to me."

"Are you sure about this?" pried Ratchet.

Miku nodded.

"Very well," sighed Ratchet.

Optimus scooped up Miku and carried her to the operating table, where Ratchet scanned Miku's body a few times and analyzed the details on the screen.

"By the AllSpark," exclaimed Ratchet, "Optimus, you need to see this!"

Optimus focused his optics on the screen, which displayed flashing lights in certain places of Miku's anatomy scan.

"What's going on?" demanded Miku.

"Miku," explained Ratchet, "you have Cybertronian implants inside you. And that's not all; I found a spark chamber developing inside your chest."

"What?!" gasped Miku.

Ratchet copied the results onto a small screen pad and gave it to Miku. On the screen pad, she could see flickering lights blinking on the scan of her chest, her forehead, her neck and even her eyes.

"No way," whispered Miku to herself.

Miku focused her eyes on Ratchet.

"Allow me to elaborate," reasoned Ratchet, "according to my scans, these implants are converting your body into what appears to be a Cybertronian hybrid. Miku, I will need your input: Do you remember how you got these implants inside you?"

There was a moment of silence as Miku thought over the question.

"I honestly don't know," admitted Miku, "what will become of me?"

"If my calculations are correct," continued Ratchet, "you will finish your transition within a few days."

"Will I ever gain my human self back?" asked Miku.

"I'm sorry," answered Ratchet, shaking his head, "but the effects are permanent, and removing the implants will not reverse it. That's all I am going to say."

Upon cue, Optimus allowed Miku to climb onto his hand and returned her to her berth.

"I'll give you a moment to change clothes," said Optimus before looking away.

After putting down the screen pad, Miku changed out of her pajamas and put on a tank top, jeans and sandals before brushing her hair and putting it into pigtails.

"Ok," announced Miku, "I'm done."

Optimus turned around and knelt down to Miku's level. He noticed that she was trembling with concern and anxiety.

"Are you still worried about your nightmare?" asked Optimus.

Miku didn't say anything, but she nodded. Optimus gently stroked Miku's cheek with his metal fingertip and allowed her to lean in to the touch.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Optimus.

"A little bit," answered Miku, "can I kiss you?"

Optimus thought over the question for a brief moment.

"Permission granted, Miku," nodded Optimus.

Optimus leaned his face closer to Miku. She responded by pressing her lips against his as she rested her hands on the Prime's face. He gently stroked her back with his fingertip. After a long moment, they broke off the kiss, the Prime's optics focusing on Miku as she blushed.

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Miku, "I really wish there was some way I could find out how these implants got inside me in the first place."

"I'll be more than willing to help you learn more of your origins, Miku," suggested Optimus, "until then, we should focus on retrieving the artifact after you have your breakfast."

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Miku climbed down and exited the medical bay, taking the screen pad with her. She headed for the mess hall in the NEST headquarters where she had some pancakes and orange juice for breakfast.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the deck of the Nemesis, Megatron brought out the artifact as Soundwave, Blitzwing, Breakdown, Dreadwing, Barricade and Knockout followed him. He set down the relic into the ground and began inspecting it.

"So the legends are true," said Megatron, "I can summon Unicron by using the Forbidden Relic. I never thought it would come into my possession. Perhaps this time, I can defeat the Autobots once and for all."

Megatron focused his optics on Knockout.

"Knockout," praised Megatron, "I would like to thank you for telling me about this relic."

"You're welcome, Lord Megatron," replied Knockout, "it was made easier to retrieve it when Soundwave located it for us by hacking the humans' Internet."

"Well, then," said Megatron, "let's see what this relic can do. And Soundwave, you have my special thanks."

Megatron began inspecting the relic, figuring out how to operate it as the other Decepticons stood by and watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Miku finished her breakfast and was heading straight for the hangar in the Autobot base. There, Optimus, Prowl, Arcee, Jazz and Sari were waiting.

"Ok," said Miku, "I'm ready to go. How are we going to find the Nemesis?"

"Wheeljack just found it," answered Prowl, "he's locking onto its coordinates right now."

Miku nodded before taking a glance at her screen pad. She assumed it would be bothersome to take it with her as she focused her eyes on Optimus.

"Could you wait for a minute?" requested Miku, "I have to put this away."

"I could hold onto it if you'd like," suggested Optimus.

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Optimus knelt down to Miku's level as she held out the screen pad. He plucked it from the Vocaloid's hands before placing it into his subspace compartment. While Miku activated her Spark-Watch, the Prime stood to his feet as Wheeljack activated the ground bridge.

"Transform and roll out!" declared Optimus.

Optimus, Prowl, Arcee and Jazz transformed into their vehicle modes. Miku hopped into the red and blue semi truck as Sari hopped onto the blue motorcycle. The Autobots drove through the ground bridge, which took them straight to the deck of the Nemesis. Sari and Miku disembarked, allowing the Autobots to transform as the Decepticons focused their optics on the intruders. The Prime's optics widened with shock before narrowing when he laid them on Megatron, his battle mask sliding over his face. Miku also had the same reaction when she noticed the Decepticon leader.

"Megatron," growled Optimus.

"How did he come back to life?" muttered Miku.

"Decepticons," commanded Megatron, "attack!"

Soundwave, Knockout, Dreadwing, Breakdown, Barricade and Blitzwing charged at the Autobots as Megatron continued to operate the relic. Optimus fired his arm cannon and threw his punches at Dreadwing while dodging the shots of his rifle. Prowl and Barricade were brawling with each other. Arcee swung her arm blade at Knockout while dodging his drill arm, making scratches on his paintjob. Miku fired her blaster gun at Soundwave's tentacles at a safe distance, trying to break through to get to Megatron. Jazz took a hit from Breakdown's arm hammer, but he quickly recovered and proceeded to fire his shoulder cannon at the bulky Decepticon.

While Blitzwing and Sari were duking it out, Prowl managed to fling Barricade aside. He fired his missile launcher at Dreadwing, knocking him out. Optimus seized this chance and charged at Megatron. However, the Decepticon leader just activated the relic as the lights began flickering on and off.

Before Optimus could land a hit on Megatron, the relic unleashed a shockwave that knocked him and the other Autobots off their feet as it shot a powerful purple beam high into the sky, much to the Autobots' shock. In outer space, the beam created a portal and out came a mechanical planet that was roughly three-quarters the size of the moon.

Back on Earth, Megatron let out a throaty cackle as the Autobots, Miku and Sari staggered back to their feet.

"What did you do?" shouted Arcee.

"What did I do, you say?" answered Megatron, "Unicron is on his way here. Why else would my soldiers steal this artifact?"

"Then," muttered Miku, "that warning from last night…"

Irritated, Optimus extended his arm blade and charged at Megatron. After kicking the Decepticon leader in the stomach, knocking him off his feet, the Prime swung his arm blade at the relic, slicing it in half and triggering some sparks. Megatron staggered back to his feet and tackled Optimus to the ground. The Prime struggled to get up, but the Decepticon leader held him down with his foot.

"Foolish Prime," boasted Megatron, "even if you have destroyed the Forbidden Relic, you are already too late! Nothing will save this pathetic planet from Unicron."

Megatron aimed his blaster arm at the Prime's head and began charging it up, much to Miku's horror. She sprinted toward the Decepticon while pressing the red button of her Spark-Watch.

"_**Combat Mode engaged,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

A rocket launcher materialized in Miku's hands. She quickly fired it at Megatron, who roared in pain as the projectile exploded his shoulder. Enraged, the Decepticon leader strode closer to Miku, aiming his blaster arm at the Vocaloid.

"Maybe I should get rid of you, first!" hissed Megatron.

Optimus quickly got back onto his feet and fired his arm cannon at Megatron, which caught his attention. With the Decepticon leader distracted, Miku switched to speed mode, sprinted at lightning speed toward the remains of the Forbidden Relic and stopped in her tracks once she was adjacent to the Prime as he tore off a piece of the relic. He quickly activated his communicator.

"Wheeljack," ordered Optimus, "bridge us back!"

"Right away," agreed Wheeljack over the com-link.

As Miku and Optimus backed away from the Decepticon leader, the ground bridge opened up. Upon cue, they and the other Autobots sprinted through the portal and made it back to the hangar. While they were taking a moment to rest, Wheeljack shut off the ground bridge.

"So," asked Wheeljack, "did you get the artifact back?"

Optimus held out the piece of the relic before Wheeljack as he retracted his battle mask.

"Megatron used this artifact to summon Unicron," explained Optimus, "I had to destroy it so this wouldn't happen ever again."

"Wait," paused Wheeljack, "Unicron is on his way here?"

There was a moment of silence before the Prime nodded. He then fixed his optics on Miku, who fidgeted with anxiety.

"What's going to happen, now?" asked Miku.

"I'm afraid Blackout's warning was correct," answered Optimus, "I will have the information sent to NASA."

* * *

Miku's dream was inspired by a scary Vocaloid PV called "Bacterial Contamination".

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	3. Ominous Signs

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

"Could you at least tell me more about that artifact?" requested Miku.

Optimus put down the piece of the relic before kneeling down to Miku's level.

"The artifact the Decepticons stole was the Forbidden Relic," explained Optimus, "it is said that the Cybertronian who possesses this relic can summon Unicron by activating it. You saw Megatron use it on the Nemesis, correct?"

"Yeah," nodded Miku, "but I still don't understand how he came back to life. Shouldn't he be dead?"

"The Decepticons might have found a method to resurrect him," assumed Optimus, "getting back to the relic, legend stated that Unicron created it when he was defeated by Primus and cast it away to a place where a Cybertronian can find it. I believe this relic landed here."

"So that's the information you looked up in your office?" clarified Miku.

Optimus nodded.

"Could you let me know when you find out when Unicron's coming here?" asked Miku, "I'll be heading back to the studio for a while."

"I'll make sure to notify you of this matter," confirmed Optimus.

Optimus pulled out the small screen pad from his subspace compartment and gave it to Miku. He stood back to his feet as she switched off her Spark-Watch. The Prime then focused his optics on Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack," requested Optimus, "could you bridge Miku back to her residence?"

"Roger that," nodded Wheeljack.

Wheeljack inputted the coordinates and activated the ground bridge. He then transformed into his car mode, allowing Miku to hop in. The Autobot technician then drove through the ground bridge, taking him straight to Studio Crypton.

"See you later, Wheeljack," said Miku as she hopped out of Wheeljack's car form.

"See you, Miku," replied Wheeljack.

Holding onto the screen pad, Miku strolled into Studio Crypton as Wheeljack drove back through the ground bridge. Once inside, Miku headed for her dressing room, where she changed into her studio attire. When she emerged from her dressing room, she came across Gakupo.

"Good morning, Miku," smiled Gakupo.

"Oh," gasped Miku, "morning, Kamui-san!"

"Weren't you at the base?" asked Gakupo.

"Yeah," nodded Miku, "but I thought I could come here and continue writing my new song."

Gakupo made a glimpse at Miku's screen pad.

"Are you going to store your ideas in that device of yours?" commented Gakupo.

Miku gasped in surprise before bringing it before her face. She then returned her glance at Gakupo.

"Actually," corrected Miku, "this is a scan of my body."

Gakupo raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Y-You see," explained Miku, "I asked Ratchet to do a scan on me this morning. According to him, I have Cybertronian implants inside of me, but I'm not sure why."

Gakupo looked away as he laughed.

"What? Did I say something funny?" asked Miku.

"I think you're being a little too nosy, Miku," answered Gakupo.

"What do you mean I'm being nosy?" demanded Miku.

Gakupo didn't say anything, but he kept averting his eyes from Miku.

"Wait," paused Miku, "you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"What if I am?" commented Gakupo.

"I'm about to become a Cybertronian hybrid in a few days thanks to these implants inside me," pestered Miku, "do you know anything about this?"

"Hybrid?" interrupted a familiar womanly voice.

Miku yelped before focusing her eyes on…

"Luka-san!" warbled Miku.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Luka.

"I was just talking to Kamui-san," answered Miku.

"Well," sighed Gakupo, "I guess there is no use hiding it. How about I show you in private?"

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Gakupo led Miku and Luka into his office and closed the door behind them.

"So," asked Gakupo, "have you been wondering why I never take off my suit?"

"I don't think anyone asked," answered Luka.

"What does that have to do with me changing into a hybrid?" objected Miku.

"Well," said Gakupo, "this may surprise you."

Gakupo took off his robe shirt and unzipped his bodysuit, which revealed a spark chamber on his chest, much to Miku and Luka's surprise.

"You're a Cybertronian hybrid, too!" gasped Miku.

"Exactly," confirmed Gakupo, "I'm essentially called a Techno-Organic. And you will become one very soon, Miku."

"Why did this have to happen to me?" demanded Miku, "do you even know who placed these implants inside me?"

"That is all I'm going to reveal for now," proposed Gakupo, "but I will explain more of this matter to you at a later time."

"Promise?" insisted Miku.

"It's a deal," agreed Gakupo.

"Ok," nodded Miku, "thanks. I'll go work on my song."

Miku and Luka left Gakupo's office. Miku then headed for the recording room where she continued working on her new song.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megatron entered the medical bay and approached Starscream, who was lying on the operation table with life support cables attached to him. It wasn't long before the Decepticon second-in-command woke up.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream?" grinned Megatron, "despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me you will make a rapid recovery."

Starscream struggled to sit up despite the pain.

"Hopefully as rapid as your wrath is swift," growled Starscream.

"And how swiftly things changed," chuckled Megatron, "to think that a short time ago, I was resting on that berth while you were standing here gloating of my death. But know this, dear Starscream; our positions will never again be reversed."

With that, Megatron strode out of the medical bay. Upon cue, Starscream ripped the life support cables off of him before slipping out of the medical bay.

"So, you think I can't lead the Decepticons?" muttered Starscream, "we'll see about that! I guess I'll terminate you myself, Lord Megatron…"

Meanwhile, Megatron strode toward his chamber to recharge. While lying on his birth, he saw a flashing light in his optics. Were there any Autobots onboard? Nah, if they were, his minions would notify him as quick as possible.

_The next thing he knew, Megatron found himself standing in the middle of nowhere before a massive familiar Cybertronian…_

"_Unicron!" exclaimed Megatron._

"_Are you my summoner?" asked Unicron, "I can sense the dark energon flowing in your veins."_

"_Of course I am," nodded Megatron, kneeling down, "I am your humble servant, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."_

"_If you consider yourself a servant," commanded Unicron, "then I have one command for you: Destroy the Matrix of Leadership and its bearer. It is the one thing, the __**only**__ thing that can stand in my way."_

"_Not to fear," agreed Megatron, "I will have the Matrix of Leadership destroyed before your arrival."_

Then, just as the vision began, it was over. Megatron found himself sitting up on his berth. He began thinking over the request Unicron gave him.

"Well," mused Megatron, "I've always wanted Optimus dead."

* * *

Around two days later, Optimus sent Jazz to retrieve Miku after waiting for the results from NASA and taking a day to recharge. At the moment, he was waiting for the representative from NASA to arrive. Soon, Jazz arrived at the hangar from the ground bridge. He allowed Miku to disembark before transforming into his robot mode.

"Hey, Optimus," called Miku, "is NASA here, yet?"

"Not yet," replied Optimus, "Agent Fowler is retrieving its representative as we speak."

"Ok," acknowledged Miku.

Miku ascended the stairs to the central platform. Upon reaching the railing of the central platform, she figured that she had some spare time.

"Optimus?" said Miku.

Optimus focused his optics on the Vocaloid.

"Remember when Ratchet found implants inside me a couple of days ago?" asked Miku.

"I remember," the Prime nodded.

"I talked to Kamui-san about it," explained Miku, "he then told me he was a Techno-Organic like I am."

"I assume you created that term to identify a Cybertronian hybrid?" Optimus made a guess.

"Actually," corrected Miku, "I got that term from Kamui-san. He said that he would explain more about it later."

"In that case," advised Optimus, "I suggest you bring him here for questioning after we avert the crisis."

"Ok," agreed Miku.

Just then, the elevator door opened and Agent Fowler emerged, followed by Sari and a representative from NASA, which caught the Prime's attention.

"I will let Miss Marissa Faireborne speak to you," said Fowler.

Fowler focused his eyes on Miku.

"And you," commanded Fowler, "stand aside."

Miku took a few steps to the side as Marissa approached the railing, her eyes focused on Optimus.

"Before we begin," praised Marissa, "I would like to thank you for informing us of this Unicron, Optimus Prime."

"You're welcome, Miss Faireborne," nodded Optimus.

"After receiving your report," continued Marissa, "we have been tracking Unicron through our best telescopes and our team has calculated its diameter and speed. You're not going to like this, but Unicron is on a collision course with Earth."

"Seriously?" gasped Miku.

"Have you determined the day of the impact?" asked Fowler.

"By our calculations, the collision is in six days," answered Marissa.

"That's all we have left?" whispered Miku to herself.

"Well," muttered Sari, "the last major impact was sixty-five million years ago. I guess mankind is done for."

"But there _**has**_ to be a way for us to survive," protested Miku, "right?"

"We could search this planet for methods to counter Unicron," suggested Optimus, "but if not, then this is all we could do for humanity."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the dorms, Gumi, SF-A2 Miki and the Kagamine twins were sitting in the living room watching TV. They have been flipping through the channels for a while.

"Geez," groaned Miki, "there's nothing good on TV!"

"Are you bored already?" retorted Rin.

"Not my fault," replied Len.

After scrolling through the channels, Gumi sighed and turned off the TV.

"How about we go outside for a while?" suggested Gumi.

"Ok," nodded Miki.

Gumi, Miki and the Kagamine twins headed for the genkan. After slipping on their shoes, they headed out the door.

"Say," pondered Miki, "where do you think we should go; the park or maybe the snack shop?"

"I really haven't thought about that," chuckled Gumi.

"Maybe we should go get our wallets first," suggested Rin.

Miki looked up to the sky, and to her surprise, flocks upon flocks of birds were flying in one direction.

"Hey, guys," exclaimed Miki, pointing at the sky, "check it out!"

Upon cue, Gumi and the Kagamine twins gazed into the sky. When they took notice of the flying birds, their eyes widened in shock.

"Are they migrating?" pondered Gumi.

"What's going on?" asked Len.

"I wish I knew," sighed Miki.

"Animals have the ability to sense the future," interrupted a familiar voice.

Gumi, Miki and the Kagamine twins laid their eyes on…

"Kamui-san?" warbled Rin.

It seemed apparent that Gakupo just emerged from the dorms and overheard the short conversation.

"What kind of future?" asked Gumi.

"For example," answered Gakupo, "rats will escape a sinking ship."

"You mean something bad is going to happen?" clarified Miki.

"Maybe," said Gakupo.

Later that evening, while Kaito was in the middle of making dinner, Miku returned from the base and entered the dorms to greet the other Vocaloids.

"Hi, Miku-tan!" called Miki, "how was your day?"

"Everyone, I have a big announcement to make," stated Miku.

"What do you mean?" asked Luka.

"I'm going to take a break from singing for a while," announced Miku.

"Really?" exclaimed Gumi, "why?"

"This morning," explained Miku, "a representative from NASA reported an incoming object that will collide with the Earth next week, and it's a really big one."

"You mean the world's going to end?" warbled Rin.

"No way," muttered Len.

"You see," continued Miku, "Optimus is going to send the Autobots to try and search for methods to save this planet, and I'm going to help."

"Miku-chan," breathed Gumi.

"Are you seriously going to risk your life for the fate of the world again?" retorted Meiko.

"I'm not giving up," Miku told the Vocaloids, "not even to the end."

* * *

Meanwhile, in outer space, an elderly Cybertronian and his bodyguard are maneuvering their starship past Mars. They passed by Unicron as it inched closer to its destination.

"Say," asked the Cybertronian bodyguard, "how did Unicron get into this solar system?"

"Someone must've found the Forbidden Relic and used it to summon Unicron," answered the elderly Cybertron.

"Are you sure Optimus Prime is here somewhere?" queried the bodyguard.

"I'm sure he is," nodded the elderly Cybertronian, "that is why we'd better hurry up and find him."

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	4. Meeting Alpha Trion

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

On the Nemesis, Soundwave entered the bridge and approached Megatron, who was waiting for him.

"I take it that you got my message," said Megatron.

"Affirmative," nodded Soundwave.

"Good," replied Megatron, "I have a little favor to ask of you: Why don't you go outside, find Miku Hatsune and take a sample of her genetic code? I believe she might be Optimus Prime's weak spot."

* * *

Meanwhile, after a few days passed since Marissa Fairborne told the Autobots of the impending collision, Ratchet was monitoring the screen in the hangar after Optimus dispatched Bumblebee and Arcee to search Delphi and Chichén Itzá. At the same time, Ironhide and Jazz went to raid a Decepticon energon mine. So far, the Autobots have searched a dozen archaeological sites and yet there were no clues of Cybertronian origin.

While waiting for updates from Bumblebee or Arcee, Ratchet suddenly noticed a signal of Cybertronian origin on the map.

"Optimus," called Ratchet, "I've picked up a signal!"

Optimus entered the hangar.

"Have you determined if it is either of Autobot or Decepticon origin?" asked Optimus.

"I'm not sure," answered Ratchet, "but I could try contacting them."

Ratchet activated the communication system in an attempt to get in touch with the signal.

"This is Ratchet speaking," Ratchet spoke, "if you have received this transmission, identify yourself."

"Hello, Ratchet," replied a throaty Cybertronian voice over the transmission, "I am Alpha Trion."

"The master archivist!" gasped Ratchet in a quiet tone.

"Alpha Trion?" said Optimus to himself.

Optimus silently motioned Ratchet to step aside as he approached the control panel.

"Welcome to Earth, Alpha Trion," greeted Optimus, "what brings you here?"

"Ah, long time, no see, Optimus Prime," crooned Alpha Trion over the transmission, "I am seeking the Autobot Outpost Omega One."

"How about you land on your current location and we'll retrieve you through the ground bridge?" suggested Optimus, "if we let you land your starship near the base, the Decepticons will pinpoint its location and destroy it."

"As you wish, Optimus," agreed Alpha Trion.

Just as the transmission ended, Optimus headed further into the hangar. Meanwhile, the control panel emitted a beeping sound and Ratchet answered the transmission.

"Ratchet," requested Arcee over the transmission, "Miku and I couldn't find any clues. Could you bridge us back?"

"Right away," nodded Ratchet, "let me lock onto your coordinates."

While Ratchet operated the control panel, Optimus and Prowl emerged from the lobby. Just then, Ratchet activated the ground bridge, and in came Arcee and Miku. The Vocaloid hopped off, allowing the Autobot femme to transform into her robot mode.

"Sorry, Optimus," reported Arcee, "we couldn't find any clues in Chichén Itzá."

"We are about to retrieve Alpha Trion," replied Optimus, "perhaps you could accompany us."

"Wait," paused Miku, "Alpha who?"

"You have _**never**_ heard about Alpha Trion?" exclaimed Ratchet.

Miku shook her head.

"Alpha Trion was the master archivist of the Iacon Hall of Records," explained Optimus, "and he was also my mentor."

"Oh," clarified Miku, "so you're going to introduce me to him?"

"Most definitely," nodded Optimus.

Ratchet loaded the new coordinates into the control panel while the ground bridge was still active.

"There," said Ratchet, "I changed the coordinates. You should be able to reach Alpha Trion."

"Thank you, Ratchet," smiled Optimus.

Optimus, Prowl and Arcee transformed into their alternate modes while Miku hopped onto the motorcycle. They drove through the ground bridge, taking them straight to a mountainside. Ahead, they could see a starship on the ground as Alpha Trion and his bodyguard emerged from it. While Miku disembarked and Optimus, Arcee and Prowl transformed into their robot modes, the bodyguard's optics widened with surprise at the instant he laid them on Optimus.

"I don't believe it," he exclaimed, "it's Optimus Prime!"

"Of course he is," agreed Alpha Trion, "why don't you say hello to him?"

The Cybertronian bodyguard took a few steps ahead of Alpha Trion and saluted in front of Optimus.

"It's an honor to meet you," smiled the bodyguard, "my name's Smokescreen."

"Welcome, Smokescreen," replied Optimus, extending his hand.

Smokescreen responded by shaking the Prime's hand while Miku took a few steps closer to Alpha Trion, which caught his attention.

"Why, hello there," marveled Alpha Trion, "little organic."

"For future reference, I'm called a human," corrected Miku, "you must be Alpha Trion, right?"

"Indeed," nodded Alpha Trion, "what is your name, human?"

"Miku Hatsune, sir," answered Miku.

"Nice to meet you, Miku Hatsune," replied Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion focused his optics on Optimus and approached him as Smokescreen let go of his hand.

"I see that you have acquainted with this Miku Hatsune," said Alpha Trion.

"She joined this cause more than two years ago," explained Optimus, "thanks to her, we have the AllSpark in our possession. We have been waiting for a chance to restore it to Cybertron, but the Decepticons stole the Forbidden Relic from a human research facility and Megatron used it to summon Unicron."

"And there have been reports of small earthquakes across the planet," added Arcee.

"Ah, so that explains why Unicron is projecting itself toward this small but significant planet," remarked Alpha Trion.

Meanwhile, Miku was looking up at the sky when she laid her eyes on some sort of robotic bird flying toward the Autobots.

"That's the ugliest bird I've ever seen," commented Miku, pointing at the bird.

Arcee gazed her optics at where Miku was pointing. Her optics instantly widened in horror upon noticing the robotic bird.

"Oh, scrap," shouted Arcee, "it's Laserbeak!"

Optimus, Prowl and Smokescreen glanced at Laserbeak as they and Arcee fired at it. While the shots ricocheted off the Decepticon drone, Miku pressed the silver button, rotated the top piece of her Spark-Watch and pressed it back into place.

"_**Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Unfortunately, while Mikku's outfit was materializing into her armor, Laserbeak suddenly dived down and grazed her arm, eliciting a shout of pain before it rapidly ascended to the sky.

"Miku!" exclaimed Optimus, "are you all right?"

"_**Error,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI, _**"canceling metamorphosis sequence."**_

"Damn it," groaned Miku in disgust.

Miku's Spark-Watch shut itself off and her armor reverted back to her clothes. Arcee, Prowl and Smokescreen attempted to shoot down Laserbeak, but much to their dismay, it got away. Optimus knelt down to Miku's level and inspected her arm. Fortunately, her injury was small, even when energon was trickling down her arm out of the wound.

"Why did this Laserbeak try to attack me?" asked Miku.

"I believe Soundwave sent it after you," answered Optimus, "but I cannot fathom why at the moment. We'll have Ratchet patch up your injury at the base."

"Smokescreen," requested Alpha Trion, "do me a favor and secure the ship."

"Right away," saluted Smokescreen.

While Smokescreen secured the door to the starship, Optimus stood to his feet and activated his communicator.

"Ratchet," requested Optimus, "bridge us back."

"Right away," nodded Ratchet over the com-link.

Meanwhile, Soundwave waited at the peak of the mountain overlooking the scenery. Just then, Laserbeak returned with a sample of Miku's flesh in its possession.

"Mission accomplished," grinned Soundwave.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Prowl, Arcee, Miku, Smokescreen and Alpha Trion returned to the base via the ground bridge. There, Ratchet was waiting for them.

"Wait a minute," paused Ratchet, pointing at Smokescreen, "where did this Cybertronian come from?"

"Allow me to introduce him for you," persuaded Alpha Trion, "this is Smokescreen, my bodyguard."

"Yeah," replied Smokescreen, "I wasn't really thrilled at first when they assigned me to guard Alpha Trion during the final days of the war instead of kicking 'Con tailpipe…"

Smokescreen focused his optics on Alpha Trion.

"But to be honest, you really turned out to be a great teacher," continued Smokescreen.

"Thank you," marveled Alpha Trion, "Smokescreen."

"I'm rather curious of how you and Alpha Trion managed to get here," replied Ratchet.

Optimus knelt down and scooped up Miku before taking a few steps toward Ratchet.

"Perhaps we could let them give us an explanation in the medical bay," suggested Optimus.

"All right, then," sighed Ratchet.

"Prowl, you have control of the ground bridge," said Optimus, "and Arcee, you are dismissed."

"You got it," nodded Prowl.

Ratchet led Optimus, Alpha Trion and Smokescreen through the lobby and down the corridor until they reached the medical bay. Inside, Optimus held out Miku before Ratchet, who inspected her injury.

"While we were retrieving Alpha Trion," explained Optimus, "Arcee detected Laserbeak, but it quickly attacked Miku while we were trying to fight it off."

"I'll take care of it," said Ratchet.

"Thanks, Ratchet," smiled Miku.

Optimus set Miku down onto the examination table before facing Alpha Trion and Smokescreen, who both sat down on an empty recovery berth as Ratchet started repairing the Vocaloid's injury.

"I am glad you are still alive," said Optimus, "the last I heard from you was when the Decepticons attacked Iacon."

"Well," replied Alpha Trion, "Smokescreen and I barely escaped Iacon after we had several Autobot seekers transport Vector Sigma out of Cybertron."

"You mean the force and wisdom of Primus?" queried Optimus.

"Indeed," nodded Alpha Trion, "that is the reason why we are here. We were going to find Vector Sigma and restore it to Cybertron, but I guess we have to eliminate Unicron first."

"Oh, so there _**is**_ a way to save the planet!" smiled Miku.

"Hold still, Miku," ordered Ratchet.

"Ok, ok," sighed Miku.

After a brief moment, Ratchet finished repairing the injury and allowed Miku to climb down the examination table. She eagerly approached Alpha Trion.

"Hey, Alpha Trion," asked Miku, "how are we going to save this planet?"

"We will be searching this planet for any surviving Autobot seekers," answered Alpha Trion, "only they know where Vector Sigma is."

"Are you sure Vector Sigma is here on Earth?" inquired Optimus.

"I'm sure of it, Optimus Prime," assured Alpha Trion, "but to ensure this planet's survival, you need to use the Matrix of Leadership to activate Vector Sigma's defense mechanism."

"Can I come along?" asked Miku.

"Of course you can, Miku," nodded Alpha Trion.

"Great," smiled Miku, "I'll get some supplies. When are we going?"

"How about tomorrow evening?" suggested Alpha Trion.

"Are you serious?" protested Ratchet, "we don't have enough time!"

"Not to worry, Ratchet," assured Alpha Trion, "I know how to find a seeker."

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Soundwave returned to the bridge with Laserbeak perching on his arms.

"Welcome back, Soundwave," said Megatron, "I take it you succeeded in your mission?"

Soundwave nodded. Upon cue, Laserbeak dropped the capsule containing the sample of Miku's flesh into Megatron's hands.

"Excellent," praised Megatron, "now it's time to initiate the plan."

* * *

The next day, Miku, Gumi, Kaito and the Kagamine twins were on their way to get supplies. While wandering through the outskirts of the city, Len held up the grocery list in front of him.

"Hey, Kaito ni-chan," asked Rin, "are you going to accompany Miku-chan? You could help her with the cooking."

"M-Me?" stammered Kaito, "honestly, I don't think Meiko would even approve."

"That's ok," replied Miku, "I was going to stick to simple meals, anyway."

"Well," mused Gumi, "the convenience store should be just around the corner."

Miku, Kaito, Gumi and the Kagamine twins turned the corner. They were only dozens of steps away from the convenience store when Rin heard a robotic chirp. She looked up in the sky and her eyes widened in horror.

"Ahh!" screamed Rin, pointing at the robotic bird approaching the Vocaloids, "it's a giant killer bird!"

Miku, Kaito, Gumi and Len paused in their tracks and focused their eyes on…

"Laserbeak!" warbled Miku.

Without warning, Laserbeak dived down at the Vocaloids.

"Out of the way!" shouted Miku.

Miku, Kaito, Gumi and the Kagamine twins ducked out of the way just as Laserbeak struck the ground, causing the locals to panic. After the Decepticon drone took off to the sky, the Vocaloids got back to their feet, however…

"Hey," asked Gumi, "where is…?"

Miku glanced back at Laserbeak, and much to her horror, its claw had a firm grip on Kaito, who struggled to free himself.

"Kaito ni-chan!" panicked Miku in a shrill voice.

Laserbeak started flying off with Kaito held captive. Without hesitation, Miku sprinted after the Decepticon drone.

"Miku-chan, wait!" protested Gumi, "where are you going?"

"Look after the twins!" instructed Miku in a loud voice.

While Miku continued her pursuit after Laserbeak, the ground bridge suddenly opened up and the Decepticon drone flew right through it. The Vocaloid scurried straight through the ground bridge and found herself in some sort of forest. Much to her dismay, Kaito and Laserbeak were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, great," grumbled Miku, "Meiko is going to kill me!"

* * *

Will Miku rescue Kaito from the Decepticons? Stay tuned!

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	5. Forest Battle

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Soundwave watched in plain sight as Miku continued her frantic search for Laserbeak. The Decepticon surveillance lieutenant held Kaito in a tight grip as he struggled to free himself.

Frustrated, Miku looked around and caught a glimpse of Megatron hiding behind the trees.

"Come on out," shouted Miku, "you Bucket Face!"

Enraged, Megatron stomped out of his hiding place.

"I said don't you _**ever**_ call me that!" roared Megatron.

Miku pressed the silver button, rotated the top piece of her Spark-Watch and pressed it down.

"**_Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"_** said the Spark-Watch's AI.

"Oh no, you don't," hissed Megatron, "Soundwave!"

Just as Miku's clothes began materializing into her armor, Soundwave held up a device and pressed the trigger, which unleashed a sonic wave that spread throughout the forest.

"_**Error,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI, _**"canceling metamorphosis sequence."**_

Miku's armor quickly reversed back into her clothes.

"Ugh," groaned Miku in disgust, "not again!"

Miku pressed the silver button, but much to her surprise, it didn't respond.

"What?" gasped Miku.

Megatron let out an ominous chuckle.

"So," sneered Megatron, "what are you going to do now that you can't use that little trinket?"

Groaning in frustration, Miku picked up a nearby rock and threw it at Megatron in the face, eliciting a shout of pain. She then sprinted toward the safety behind the trees and pulled her communicator out of her pocket.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," muttered Miku.

Miku flipped open the communicator and pressed on the Autobot symbol.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, Ratchet detected an emergency signal on the map. Without hesitation, he answered it.

"This is Ratchet speaking," said Ratchet, "what is your emergency?"

"We were just heading for a convenience store when Laserbeak attacked us and kidnapped Kaito," reported Miku over the transmission in a quiet voice, "I chased them through a ground bridge to a forest and I couldn't find them, so I tried to activate my Spark-Watch, but I think the Decepticons used some sort of device that shut it down. Could you send backup?"

"I'll see what I can do," replied Ratchet, "how many Decepticons are in the area?"

"I only saw Megatron," answered Miku, "and I think Soundwave is here, too."

Just then, Optimus entered the hangar. He approached Ratchet after overhearing his conversation over the transmission.

"Ratchet," asked Optimus, "what happened?"

"Kaito is being held hostage by the Decepticons," answered Ratchet, "and Miku can't operate her Spark-Watch. They're both in danger."

Optimus motioned Ratchet to step aside before taking a step closer to the control panel.

"Miku," assured Optimus, "if you can hear me, don't panic. I'm on my way."

"Thanks, Optimus," whispered Miku.

Optimus took a step back and focused his optics on Ratchet.

"Ratchet," ordered Optimus, "activate the ground bridge."

"Are you seriously going to fight Megatron and Soundwave alone?" exclaimed Ratchet.

"Not by myself," replied Optimus.

Optimus strode into the hangar as Ratchet returned to the control. After loading the coordinates into the control, he flipped the switch, activating the ground bridge. Just then, Optimus returned with Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Jazz.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen," instructed Optimus, "I need you two to cover me. Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, we'll let you know if we need more reinforcements. Wheeljack, you have control of the ground bridge. Now, let's roll!"

Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen transformed into their alternate modes and drove through the ground bridge, taking them straight into the clearing of the forest. After transforming into their robot modes, Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen looked around until they laid their optics on Megatron.

"Release the humans at once!" demanded Optimus.

Megatron turned around and grinned ominously.

"Decepticons," ordered Megatron, "get them!"

"What?" exclaimed Smokescreen.

Suddenly, Dreadwing, Knockout, Breakdown, Soundwave, Barricade and Blitzwing jumped out of their hiding places and charged at the Autobots. Bumblebee fired at Soundwave, forcing him to release Kaito and the device while Smokescreen fired his arm cannon at Knockout and Barricade. Optimus dodged Breakdown's missile and kicked him out of the way before charging at Dreadwing.

Meanwhile, Kaito scurried around the forest, looking for a place to hide. He eventually laid his eyes on Miku, who waved at him from a distance. He sprinted toward her hiding place and ducked next to her.

"Kaito," asked Miku, "are you ok?"

"That really was scary," admitted Kaito, "but I'm glad I'm still alive."

Miku and Kaito watched from behind the trees as the battle raged on. Bumblebee and Soundwave fought over the device while Dreadwing tackled Optimus, both Cybertronians tumbling down the meadow. The Prime managed to recover, grab Dreadwing and fling him into the air before slamming him down into the ground. All of a sudden, Blitzwing tackled the Prime into a tree and kicked him in the face, knocking off his battle mask.

Meanwhile, Barricade grabbed Smokescreen from behind and held him down while Knockout extended his drill arm. However, before the red Decepticon could lunge it at him, Smokescreen freed himself and flung Barricade at Knockout, sending them both tumbling into the trees. At the same time, Optimus struggled to get back to his feet, but Blitzwing fired at the Prime, knocking him to the ground.

Just then, Bumblebee yanked the device from Soundwave's hands and smashed it. He then turned his attention at Blitzwing, who was about to fire at Optimus. Fortunately, Bumblebee fired at Blitzwing, which caught his attention. Upon cue, the Prime got back to his feet and swung his arm blade at Blitzwing, which cut off his arm and elicited a shout of pain.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," praised Optimus.

Meanwhile, seeing that the device was now destroyed, Miku crept out of her hiding place.

"Miku," asked Kaito, "wait! Where are you going?"

"Wait here," instructed Miku.

Miku pressed the silver button of her Spark-Watch, rotated the top piece and pressed it back into place.

"**_Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"_** said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Fortunately, Miku's outfit materialized into her armor without any distractions. She then sprinted out into the meadow and looked around.

"Now where's that Bucket Face?" Miku asked herself.

Meanwhile, Breakdown recuperated, ambushed Smokescreen and managed to restrain him while Knockout, Barricade and Blitzwing surrounded Bumblebee. Optimus was about to charge at Dreadwing, but he suddenly felt someone grab his shoulder from behind. The Prime glanced from behind and his optics widened in horror as Megatron extended his arm blade. He struggled to free himself, but with no luck. To make matters worse, Megatron plunged his arm blade directly into the Prime's chest and shot through it.

Miku watched in horror as the Decepticon leader dropped Optimus's now lifeless body to the ground, his optics fading to black. She wanted to scream, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do so. Bumblebee and Smokescreen also watched in horror as their leader laid on the ground without responding to anything. Did Megatron plan this all along?

Miku gave Megatron an evil eye and clenched her teeth, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You will pay for this," muttered Miku, "you Bucket Face!"

Suddenly, Miku's armor changed its color into shades of red. A missile launcher materialized into her arms and she fired a few missiles at Megatron without warning, knocking him off his feet.

"W-What the slag?!" exclaimed Megatron.

Miku sprinted at Megatron as her missile launcher materialized into a huge battle axe. Once she stood on top of the Decepticon leader's chest, she shouted and began smashing the blade of the axe into his chest. Blitzwing, Knockout, Breakdown, Dreadwing and Barricade stared with optics widening with surprise. Miku continued to pummel Megatron with the battle axe, eliciting shouts of pain from the Decepticon leader.

"P-Please stop it!" begged Megatron.

"I'll never forgive you!" shouted Miku.

"Soundwave," pleaded Megatron, "h-help me!"

Upon cue, Soundwave stepped toward Megatron and knocked Miku off with his tentacles, sending her crashing into the ground. Meanwhile, Smokescreen activated his communicator.

"Send in reinforcements, now!" ordered Smokescreen.

Just then, the ground bridge opened up and out came Ironhide, Ratchet and Jazz. They wasted no time as they charged at the Decepticons, forcing them to retreat. Miku struggled to get back to her feet as her armor reverted into her clothes. Kaito scrambled out of his hiding place and scurried toward the Autobots as they gathered around Optimus. He noticed that tears were streaming down Miku's face.

"This can't be happening, right?" whimpered Miku.

Ratchet inspected the Prime's chest wound for a brief moment before focusing his optics on Miku.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ratchet, "but Optimus is dead."

Upon hearing those words, Miku fell onto her knees.

"Why?" bleated Miku, "why did this have to happen to Optimus?"

Unable to handle the pain of seeing Optimus perish, Miku started crying. She had found someone she truly loved and Megatron simply took his life. She didn't even get a chance to tell Optimus about her feelings; it was so not fair!

* * *

The Autobots eventually brought their lifeless leader to the medical bay while Kaito sat on the couch of the recreation center, allowing Miku to bury her face into his shoulder as she continued to shed tears. After a while, Gumi, Gakupo, Luka and the Kagamine twins entered the lobby with bags of supplies into their hands.

"Hey, Miku-chan," called Gumi, "we got the supplies!"

To Gumi's surprise, she didn't hear a response.

"Huh?" warbled Gumi, "where's Miku-chan?"

"Maybe she's not back yet," assumed Luka.

Just then, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi and the Kagamine twins heard incoming metal footsteps and turned to face Alpha Trion.

"I'm afraid Miku Hatsune is grieving right now," said Alpha Trion.

"W-Who are you?" asked Len.

"Oh," answered Alpha Trion, "I almost forgot. I'm Alpha Trion, Optimus Prime's mentor."

"Really? Cool!" chirped Rin.

"Wait a sec," paused Gumi, "what did you mean Miku-chan is grieving?"

"Recently," explained Alpha Trion, "Megatron set up a trap using Kaito as bait to lure Miku into a forest. The Decepticon leader killed Optimus Prime once he entered the forest."

"What?!" exclaimed the Kagamine twins.

"T-That's just horrible!" gasped Luka.

"Now that I think about it," whispered Gumi, "I feel so sorry for Miku-chan."

Alpha Trion took a few steps toward the recreation center.

"Miku," said Alpha Trion, "do you have a moment?"

Miku let go of Kaito and focused her eyes on Alpha Trion as she dried up her tears. She stood up and approached the railing.

"Do we have to go to Vector Sigma without Optimus?" asked Miku.

"We are taking Optimus Prime with us," answered Alpha Trion, "even when he is lifeless, he is this planet's only hope."

"But—," muttered Miku.

"There is still hope, Miku," assured Alpha Trion, "why don't you come with me?"

Alpha Trion lowered his hand, allowing Miku to climb on. He then strode down the corridor into the medical bay, where Optimus's body was lying on a recovery berth. Alpha Trion lowered Miku near the Prime's chest wound.

"You see," explained Alpha Trion, "Optimus Prime's Matrix of Leadership may have been damaged, but it hasn't been completely destroyed yet."

"How do we repair this Matrix?" asked Miku.

"Vector Sigma will do it for us," Alpha Trion, "but we need to locate a seeker first."

"And how do we do that?"

"I will show you," said Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion walked out of the medical bay and into the lobby before approaching the Teletraan. He pulled out what appeared to be a small relic from his subspace compartment and plugged it into a port. Soon, a few lights flickered on certain places of the map.

"This key may not be able to locate Vector Sigma, yet," mentioned Alpha Trion, "but it can locate the seekers for us as a start."

"Cool!" chirped Miku, "which seeker do we find first?"

"You decide for yourself," persuaded Alpha Trion.

Miku nodded and then closed her eyes. She extended her arm and pointed at the screen, her finger blindly seeking any of the flashing lights without her eyes. Soon…

"All right, then," smiled Alpha Trion, "we will check that place, first."

Miku opened her eyes as Alpha Trion tapped on the flashing light, which is on where Italy was located.

"O-Ok," nodded Miku, "I'll get ready!"

Alpha Trion lowered Miku down onto the ground before removing his key and placing it back into his subspace compartment while she joined up with the other Vocaloids.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Megatron stood tall at the bridge with the other Decepticons watching him.

"Decepticons," announced Megatron, "we have finally turned the tide against the Autobots! Now that Optimus Prime is no more, the Autobots will soon be defeated!"

Upon cue, the Decepticons let out a whooping cheer. Megatron looked around and noticed that Starscream was not in the crowd. In fact, he hasn't even heard from him recently.

"Strange," Megatron muttered to himself, "I wonder where Starscream went…"

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	6. Search Party

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Later that evening, Alpha Trion, Miku, Gakupo, the Kagamine twins, Gumi, Luka, Kaito, Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Jazz, Prowl, Wheeljack, Ironhide, Ratchet and Arcee gathered at the hangar. Optimus Prime's body was laid on a gurney while the supplies were packed into a small trailer.

"Are you really leaving?" asked Gumi.

"Even without Optimus," nodded Miku, "I want to keep trying to the very end."

"Can I come along?" requested Gumi.

"Sorry, but I don't think it's safe," answered Miku.

"I know," insisted Gumi, "but I should be fine as long as I stay by the sidelines. Besides, you'll be there to protect me, right?"

"Well…" stammered Miku.

"We do have supplies for five people for at least five days," mentioned Gakupo, "unless you want to go by yourself."

"We only have two days left to save this planet," reminded Miku, "and if we fail, it's over for all of us."

"We could always give you support during the journey," suggested Rin.

"Yeah," agreed Len, "what she said."

Miku focused her eyes on Alpha Trion.

"Hey, Alpha Trion," asked Miku, "are we supposed to do this alone?"

"No," answered Alpha Trion, "I intend to bring three Autobots to assist us on the journey. You may select up to four human companions."

"Ok then," concluded Miku, "Rin-chan, Len-kun, Gumi-chan, Kamui-san, would you be honored to join us?"

"All right!" cheered the Kagamine twins.

"I'll be more than happy to help you in your quest, Miku," smiled Gakupo, "after all, I did promise to tell you more about your origins."

"Origins?" warbled Gumi.

"Oh," exclaimed Miku, "I almost forgot! Last week, Ratchet discovered Cybertronian implants inside me and these implants turned me into part Cybertronian."

"Cool!" chirped the Kagamine twins.

"Don't remind me," muttered Ratchet.

"Interesting," mused Alpha Trion.

"Yeah, whatever," muttered Miku.

"Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee," requested Alpha Trion, "I would like you three to accompany me."

"All right," replied Arcee.

"Roger that," saluted Smokescreen.

"Sure thing," nodded Bumblebee, "what do you think we should do after we find Vector Sigma?"

"How about you contact us?" suggested Prowl, "we could send reinforcements to keep any Decepticons at bay."

"Thanks, Prowl," smiled Smokescreen.

Bumblebee and Smokescreen transformed into their alternate modes while Arcee attached the gurney to Smokescreen and Bumblebee's trunks. At the same time, Ironhide transformed into his alternate mode while Jazz attached the trailer to him. Meanwhile, Luka stepped toward Gakupo.

"Gakupo," asked Luka, "are you sure you're going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine," assured Gakupo, "I have been practicing kendo."

"Ok then," replied Luka, "please be careful."

Luka planted a kiss on Gakupo's cheek and he smiled.

"Don't worry, Luka," smiled Gakupo, "I'll be all right."

Miku, Gakupo, Gumi and the Kagamine twins entered the yellow sports car as Arcee transformed into her alternate mode. Alpha Trion then led Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Ironhide through the ground bridge, which took them straight to the mountainside, where the starship was waiting.

After letting Miku, Gakupo, Gumi and the Kagamine twins disembark, Bumblebee and Smokescreen transformed into their robot modes. Smokescreen opened the ramp to the starship, allowing Bumblebee to drag the gurney inside. Ironhide and Arcee transformed into their robot modes and carried the containers of supplies up the ramp as Alpha Trion focused his optics on the Vocaloids.

"We will be leaving shortly," he said.

After Ironhide exited the starship, Alpha Trion led the Vocaloids up the ramp into the starship while Smokescreen saluted to the weapons specialist.

"I won't let you down," said Smokescreen.

"Good luck," nodded Ironhide.

Ironhide transformed into his alternate mode and drove through the ground bridge as Smokescreen sprinted up the ramp. Once inside, he, Bumblebee and Arcee sat down in the cockpit with Alpha Trion at the helm while the Vocaloids rested near the gurney.

"Are we prepared for takeoff?" asked Alpha Trion.

"We're ready, sir," answered Smokescreen.

Alpha Trion pressed a few buttons, which closed the ramp and activated the starship's engines. He managed to lift the starship into the air, maneuvering it away from the mountain.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Soundwave waited on the bridge for quite a while. Soon, Megatron entered the bridge and approached the surveillance lieutenant.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me, Soundwave?" asked Megatron.

Soundwave nodded. He then displayed a video depicting the Autobots firing at what appeared to be himself, and among those Autobots, Alpha Trion stood idly by. After examining the footage, Megatron raised his optic ridges in curiosity.

"So," muttered Megatron, "Alpha Trion is still alive?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Did you get any information on what he is doing here?" asked Megatron.

Soundwave shook his head.

"Then maybe I should send you to track him down and find out what he is up to," concluded Megatron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alpha Trion landed his starship near the ruins of Pompeii at dawn. After opening the ramp, he led Smokescreen, Arcee, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi and the Kagamine twins outside while Bumblebee stayed behind to protect the starship.

"Hey, Grandpa Trion," asked Rin, "how are we going to find this seeker?"

Alpha Trion pulled out the key from his subspace compartment and tapped it with his fingertip. Within an instant, the key's lights flickered on and off as the elder Prime held it out in front of him.

"This might take a while," answered Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion led the others toward the ruins. Meanwhile, Soundwave just arrived. The Decepticon surveillance lieutenant tiptoed toward the starship, hoping to avoid getting caught by any Autobots. Fortunately, luck was on his side as he pulled out a small tracking device and attached it to the underside of the starship. With the deed done, Soundwave released Laserbeak.

"Follow Alpha Trion," ordered Soundwave, "but don't let him see you."

Alpha Trion wandered around the ruins of Pompeii, careful to not step on any structures while the others followed him around. Eventually, the key's lights flickered more rapidly. Upon cue, Alpha Trion knelt down and brushed the ground until an Autobot symbol appeared.

"We found it," announced Alpha Trion.

"All right!" cheered Gumi, "so, how do we get it out?"

"Leave it to us," suggested Smokescreen.

Smokescreen and Arcee dug around the area until they were able to pull out what appears to be a pod. Alpha Trion then tapped a few buttons on the side, which opened the hatch and let out some steam. Before long, the seeker stepped out of the pod and took a look around until he laid his optics on Alpha Trion.

"A-Alpha Trion!" exclaimed the seeker.

"Welcome back, Jetfire," smiled Alpha Trion.

"Wait," paused Miku, "how did you know his name?"

"I assigned these seekers to transport Vector Sigma to safety," replied Alpha Trion, "Jetfire included. Remember?"

"Oh," said Miku, "I see."

Jetfire made a quick glance at Smokescreen, Arcee, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi and the Kagamine twins.

"I see you brought companions," mentioned Jetfire, "is the war over?"

"Not yet," answered Alpha Trion, shaking his head, "in fact, we need to find Vector Sigma as soon as possible. Do you remember where it is?"

"I could navigate you to Vector Sigma," suggested Jetfire.

"Awesome!" whooped Len.

Alpha Trion began to lead the party back to the starship. Meanwhile, after recording the conversation while perching behind a building, Laserbeak took off and flew back to Soundwave without any trouble. Satisfied, Soundwave transformed into his robot mode and took off.

Alpha Trion and the others arrived at the starship. But just as they were about to board, they felt rumbling from the ground.

"Uh," warbled Rin, "what's happening?"

Miku looked around until she laid her eyes on Mount Vesuvius, and much to her horror…

"Vesuvius," gasped Miku, "it's erupting!"

"Get inside," ordered Alpha Trion, "quickly!"

Upon cue, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, the Kagamine twins, Smokescreen, Arcee, Jetfire and Alpha Trion sprinted up the ramp into the starship. Once they all got into their seats, Alpha Trion pressed some buttons, which closed the ramp and activated the starship's engines. Luckily, the starship lifted into the air and the elder Cybertronian managed to steer it away as volcanic ash began raining down on the area. Bumblebee peered out of the window and frowned as he watched the volcanic debris graze the ruins.

"Hey, Bumblebee," asked Smokescreen, "what's wrong?"

"I don't know why," answered Bumblebee, "but I'm feeling scared. Are there going to be more disasters like this one?"

"Probably," replied Arcee.

Alpha Trion motioned Jetfire to get out of his seat. The seeker approached the elderly Cybertronian without hesitation.

"I'll leave it to you to take us to Vector Sigma," requested Alpha Trion.

"I won't let you down," nodded Jetfire.

Alpha Trion stood out of the pilot's seat, allowing Jetfire to take over the steering wheel. Meanwhile, Smokescreen got out of his seat and left the cockpit. He entered the cargo hold, where Gakupo was preparing a meal for the Vocaloids.

"Hi, Smokey!" chirped Rin, "whatcha doing here?"

"I thought I'd keep you guys company," replied Smokescreen.

Smokescreen sat down next to the gurney as Gumi and the Kagamine twins stepped toward him.

"So, could you tell us more about yourself?" asked Len.

"Well," answered Smokescreen, "I received my training from Cybertron's Elite Guard. All I ever wanted was to serve the Autobot cause, and yet I was assigned to guard Alpha Trion. He knew Cybertron wouldn't last long, so he helped the seekers prepare Vector Sigma for transportation when the Decepticons wiped out the last line of defense surrounding Iacon. I fought them off so I could give them time. Eventually, Vector Sigma was safely transported out of Iacon, and I met up with Alpha Trion outside the Hall of Records. We were able to swipe a starship and escape before the 'Cons destroyed the hall."

"Wow, that sounds so interesting," mused Gumi, "I'm starting to like you."

"Really?" chuckled Smokescreen.

"Yeah," nodded Gumi, "after we save the world, how about we go out on a date?"

"Let me talk to Alpha Trion about it, ok?" suggested Smokescreen.

Gumi nodded in agreement before turning her glance at Miku, who was sitting next to Optimus's lifeless body as she stroked his face with her hand. Concerned, the green-haired Vocaloid stepped towards her best friend and sat down.

"Are you ok, Miku-chan?" asked Gumi.

"I still miss Optimus," mumbled Miku, "if only I had told him that I loved him while he was still alive."

"Yeah," replied Gumi, "I know how you feel. I'm pretty sure Optimus had the same feelings as you did."

"You really think so?" exclaimed Miku.

Gumi nodded before turning to Smokescreen.

"Hey, Smokey," queried Gumi, "is there some way we can bring back Optimus?"

"That's up to Vector Sigma," answered Smokescreen, "if we ever find it, that is."

Just then, Gakupo finished making the meal.

"All right, everyone," announced Gakupo, "who's hungry?"

Miku, Gumi and the Kagamine twins turned to face Gakupo and stepped toward him with excitement in their eyes.

"Thanks, Kamui-san," chirped Rin.

"You're the best!" added Len.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Soundwave returned to the bridge before approaching Megatron.

"Welcome back, Soundwave," said Megatron, "did you find Alpha Trion?"

Soundwave nodded. He then pulled out a screen pad, which showed a map and a flashing dot moving along.

"Smart move," praised Megatron, "while we're waiting for that old 'Bot to reach his destination, can you tell me if you have figured out his plan?"

Soundwave played back the footage Laserbeak recorded.

"So," commented Megatron, "Alpha Trion plans to use Vector Sigma against us? Well, I cannot allow that to happen. Have the Decepticons prepare for battle by next morning!"

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	7. Vector Sigma

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Eventually, the starship was hovering over the Sahara Desert. Jetfire carefully landed it on a dune.

"Are you sure Vector Sigma is here?" asked Bumblebee.

"I'm sure of it," nodded Jetfire.

Jetfire pushed a few buttons, which powered down the engine and opened up the ramp. He, Alpha Trion, Arcee and Bumblebee got out of their seats and strode out of the cockpit. Once they passed by the cargo hold, Alpha Trion focused his optics on Smokescreen.

"Smokescreen," requested Alpha Trion, "look after the ship. We'll let you know when we find Vector Sigma."

"You got it," acknowledged Smokescreen.

Miku got to her feet and followed Alpha Trion, Jetfire, Bumblebee and Arcee down the ramp. Once outside, Alpha Trion pulled out his key and tapped it with his fingertip. He held it out as its lights flickered on and off. For a while, Alpha Trion wandered around the desert until the key's lights began flickering more rapidly. He knelt down and brushed his hand along the sand, which revealed a slot.

"I think we just found it," said Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion placed the key into the slot, and there was a sudden rumble. Soon, a massive sealed doorway emerged from the dunes. Upon cue, Arcee activated her communicator.

"Smokescreen," instructed Arcee, "bring Optimus out here. We found Vector Sigma."

"You got it," replied Smokescreen over the com-link.

After a short while, Smokescreen descended the ramp with the gurney in tow. He dragged it across the desert with Gumi, Gakupo and the Kagamine twins following him. Alpha Trion took the key out of the slot and approached the doorway. When he placed it into a slot adjacent to the doorway, the massive door slid open.

"Oh, so that's Vector Sigma!" chirped Gumi.

"That's right," replied Smokescreen.

Alpha Trion led Miku, Gakupo, Jetfire, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen, Gumi and the Kagamine twins into the doorway. They descended some stairs and meandered through a hallway before reaching another door. Alpha Trion used the key to open it, which led to a massive chamber. They crossed a bridge and approached a circular platform which held some sort of spring. After the elder Prime placed the key into a slot, which activated the spring, he turned around and focused his optics on Jetfire.

"Bring Optimus here," requested Alpha Trion.

"Right away," nodded Smokescreen and Jetfire.

Jetfire and Smokescreen lifted Optimus Prime's body and carried him to the spring before settling him on it. The liquid dragged him underneath as pseudopodia appeared out of nowhere and began repairing the Matrix of Leadership and the Prime's wounds.

"It might take a long while before Optimus Prime can be resurrected," said Alpha Trion, "we will be settling here for the night."

* * *

Back at the dorms that evening, Kaito was preparing dinner while Miki was flipping through the channels on TV, much to Meiko's annoyance.

"Have you made up your mind, yet?" demanded Meiko.

"Not yet," replied Miki, "I still have to find something good on TV."

"Why don't you flip to the news?" suggested Luka.

"Why?" asked Miki.

"So you could stay educated on current events," explained Luka.

"Ok," nodded Miki.

Miki flipped to a news channel. While watching the news, Meiko, Luka and Miki's eyes widened in shock.

"No way!" exclaimed Miki, "Iceland's volcano is erupting, too?"

"Do you think Mount Fuji will erupt next?" asked Luka.

"Or maybe we might experience an earthquake," mentioned Meiko.

"I don't know why," peeped Miki, "but I'm scared. I don't wanna die!"

"I know how you feel," replied Luka, "I'm pretty sure Miku-chan will find a way to save this planet."

"You really think so?" said Miki.

Luka nodded.

* * *

The following morning, back at Vector Sigma, Miku, Gakupo, Gumi and the Kagamine twins had some breakfast after a restful sleep. After breakfast, the Kagamine twins approached Alpha Trion.

"Hey, Grandpa Trion," said Rin, "is today the day Unicron is going to try to destroy the world?"

"Indeed," nodded Alpha Trion.

"Do you think Earth will recover from the impact if we fail?" asked Len.

"I don't think Earth will even survive the collision," interjected Jetfire.

"What do you mean?" queried Rin.

"If Unicron succeeds," explained Jetfire, "he will burrow into the planet's core and consume it."

The Kagamine twins flinched in response.

"I guess we'd better stop it from happening, right?" commented Len.

Meanwhile, after Miku put on her pigtails, she opened up her Spark-Watch and inspected its energon capacity indicator, which indicated she only had a half amount of energon left.

"I guess I have enough to last one battle," said Miku to herself.

After closing her Spark-Watch, Miku approached Alpha Trion.

"Hey, Alpha Trion," mentioned Miku, "you said Vector Sigma can resurrect Optimus, right?"

Alpha Trion nodded.

"How much longer?" asked Miku.

"I'm not exactly sure," answered Alpha Trion, "but I assure you that Optimus Prime will recover before Unicron collides with this planet."

"Can I go check on him?" requested Miku.

"Go ahead," smiled Alpha Trion.

Miku sprinted toward the circular platform and climbed up, allowing her to gaze into the spring. She noted that the pseudopodia in the spring were almost finished with repairing with the Matrix of Leadership and healed most of the Prime's wounds. Miku reached out and lightly touched the spring.

"Hang in there, Optimus," she whispered.

With that said, Miku withdrew her hand and jumped down the platform. While she stepped away, she didn't pay attention to the pseudopodia emerging from the spring, which caught Rin's attention.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Rin in a loud voice, "freaky tentacles!"

Miku turned around yelped in shock upon laying her eyes on the pseudopodia, which were slithering after her. She attempted to run for it, but without warning, the pseudopodia grabbed her, eliciting a scream from her which caught everyone's attention.

"Miku-chan!" panicked Gumi.

The Kagamine twins sprinted toward the struggling Miku and they each grabbed hold of her hands.

"We got you," shouted Rin, "Miku-chan!"

"Don't let go!" added Len.

Miku held onto the twins' hands as much as she could, but after a moment, the pseudopodia yanked her off with force as they dragged her closer to the spring.

"Miku-chan!" screamed Gumi.

Gumi sprinted after Miku, hoping to save her, but Arcee quickly grabbed the green-haired Vocaloid by the collar.

"What are you doing?" demanded Gumi, "let me go!"

"Vector Sigma might do the same thing to you!" warned Arcee.

"But Miku-chan—," protested Gumi.

"I'm sure Vector Sigma wants her for a reason," assured Alpha Trion.

Once the pseudopodia brought Miku onto the surface of the spring, she continued to struggle to free herself, but with no luck. Soon, the pseudopodia began to drag her underneath the spring, so she took a deep breath and held it as the liquid engulfed her. Once Miku was underneath the surface of the spring, another pseudopodium slithered closer and touched her forehead, and then she felt a tingling sensation surging through her head.

* * *

_A twelve-year-old girl with short pigtails was browsing souvenirs with another girl with a hime cut hairstyle and glasses at the Kiyomizu-dera. The pigtailed girl plucked out a penguin keychain._

"_How about this one?" she asked._

"_Go for it, Miku-chan," nodded the other girl._

_Miku happily stood up, walked up to the cashier and paid for the keychain before rejoining with her friend. She clipped her penguin keychain to her school bag._

"_Now you're ready," said Miku's friend._

"_Thanks, Sayu-chan," smiled Miku, "do you think Kenji-senpai will notice me?"_

"_I'm sure he will," assured Sayuri, "all you have to do is meet up with him just outside the hotel and confess your feelings."_

"_Ok," chirped Miku, "let's catch up with our class!"_

_Miku and Sayuri sprinted away from the shops and met up with their classmates. After another bus trip, they leaned onto the railing while viewing the Kinkaku-ji. While gazing at the temple, Miku suddenly noticed a brown-haired man approaching her and Sayuri._

"_Excuse me," said the man, gazing at Miku, "are you Miss Miku Hidaka, from the summer audition?"_

"_Uh," stammered Miku, "yes I am."_

"_Nice to meet you," replied the man, "my name's Big Al, and I would like to tell you that you are qualified to become a singer. Congratulations."_

"_Really?" chimed Miku, "thank you so much!"_

"_Congratulations, Miku-chan," praised Sayuri, "I'm sure Kenji-senpai will be very proud of you."_

"_Now that you have been qualified," replied Big Al, "I hope you don't mind if I ask you a few questions."_

"_Ok," nodded Miku._

_Big Al turned to Sayuri._

"_Do you mind if I borrow your friend for a moment?" requested Big Al, "I'll bring her back as soon as possible."_

"_Promise?" demanded Sayuri._

"_I promise," nodded Big Al._

_Big Al led Miku away from Sayuri and toward the street, where a strange-looking truck was sitting._

"_Excuse me," interrupted Miku, "but where are we going?"_

"_You'll see," said Big Al._

_Big Al opened the door to the truck and beckoned Miku to hop in. After she complied, the brunette entered the driver's seat. The truck soon drove through the street._

"_When we arrive at our destination," explained Big Al, "we will ask you a few questions about your career plans, and then we will bring you back to your classmates."_

"_O-Ok," nodded Miku._

_After a long while, the truck reached what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. Just then, the ground ahead of them opened up, revealing a ramp. After the truck drove down the ramp, it entered what appeared to be an alien laboratory. The doors opened and Big Al stepped out._

"_You can come out, now," he beckoned._

_Upon cue, Miku stepped out of the truck and approached Big Al._

"_Wait here," said Big Al._

_Big Al exited the room, and Miku stood by while looking around. Where the heck is she anyway? After a few moments, she jumped in surprise when the truck transformed into a giant robot._

"_W-What are you?" squeaked Miku._

"_My name is not important to you," replied the robot._

"_What do you want with me?" demanded Miku._

_The robot didn't answer. Instead, he stepped toward a computer adjacent to an operating table before focusing his optics on Miku._

"_I brought you here for a reason, Miku," explained robot, "my home planet, Cybertron, is dying. And the only way to save it is to preserve its legacy on this planet."_

"_W-What does that mean?" stammered Miku._

"_It means I have chosen you to become both human and Cybertronian," added the robot._

"_I don't wanna do this!" cried Miku._

"_You don't have a choice," countered the robot, "Cybertron needs you."_

_Miku sprinted toward the large archway, but the giant robot quickly pressed the panel that shut the door, cutting off her escape. With nowhere to go, she turned around and gazed at the giant robot, eyes widened in horror upon realizing that she fell into a trap._

"_You promised to bring me back to my classmates!" protested Miku._

"_I lied," said the robot, "now come over here."_

"_No!" yelled Miku._

_The giant robot sighed before approaching Miku._

"_You leave me with no choice," droned the robot, "if you're not going to accept your destiny, I will have to force you."_

"_No! Stay away from me!" shouted Miku._

_The robot ignored her pleads as he stepped closer to Miku. She desperately pulled out her cell phone from her bag, but before she could call her best friend, the giant robot knelt down and snatched her cell phone from her hands._

"_You won't be needing this anymore," he said._

_The giant robot stood up, dropped the cell phone onto the ground and crushed it with his foot. He then knelt down and scooped up Miku, forcing her to drop her bag. He then walked toward the operating table as she struggled to free herself._

"_Let me go!" screeched Miku, "let me go!"_

_The giant robot placed Miku onto the operating table and strapped down her wrists and her ankles. He then picked up a pair of tweezers and used them to unzip her jacket as she struggled against the metal cuffs._

"_I want to go home!" cried Miku._

"_Cybertron is your home, now," murmured the robot, "now, this is going to sting."_

_The giant robot set down the tweezers before picking up a strange tool. He then burrowed it into her shirt before making an incision just below Miku's chest, causing her to scream in pain. The robot then used the tweezers to pick up a tiny machine and he carefully inserted it into the incision below her chest._

"_Sayu-chan," screamed Miku, "help me!"_

"_Shh, calm down," whispered the robot._

_The giant robot repeated this procedure until he managed to carefully insert tiny machines into her forehead, behind her eyes, behind her ears and below her throat. Once he finished, he put away the tweezers while gently stroking Miku's cheek with his finger._

"_Now," drawled the robot, "that wasn't so hard, was it?"_

_Miku didn't say anything, but she started crying._

"_I'm afraid you will have to say goodbye to your family," sighed the robot._

_The giant robot operated the computer, which activated the tiny machines inside Miku as she closed her eyes._

"_Welcome to your new life," said the robot, "Miku Hatsune."_

* * *

Once the vision ended, the pseudopodia lifted Miku out of the spring and set her down onto the ground. While she rested on her hands and knees as she gasped for air, Alpha Trion stepped closer to her and knelt down to her level.

"W-What just happened?" gasped Miku.

"You came in contact with Vector Sigma," answered Alpha Trion.

Miku looked up to face Alpha Trion.

"I-I did?"

"What did you see?" asked Alpha Trion.

Miku stammered for a moment.

"I-I saw a schoolgirl going on a field trip with her classmates," explained Miku, "and all I know about her is that she appeared to be twelve years old and she had the same name as I did. This girl was suddenly greeted by a stranger who escorted her to a strange truck. This truck brought them to some sort of alien laboratory, and I think the truck turned out to be a Cybertronian. This Cybertronian told her that she is Cybertron's final hope or something, and after strapping her down onto a table, he placed implants inside her. I'm not really sure what that means."

"It might be a forgotten memory of your past," assumed Alpha Trion, "and Vector Sigma helped you remember it."

"So you're saying the girl in the vision was me?" clarified Miku, "so that explains the implants Ratchet found inside me."

* * *

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


	8. The Edge of Hope

All right, this is the last chapter.

We apologize for this short second season. Those responsible have been sacked.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

After telling Alpha Trion about her vision, Miku got back to her feet.

"So," asked Miku, "how do you plan to use Vector Sigma against Unicron?"

"I am going to instruct Optimus Prime to use its weapon system once he wakes up," answered Alpha Trion.

"Ok," nodded Miku.

Miku then sprinted across the bridge toward the large archway.

"Miku-chan," called Gumi, "wait! Where are you going?"

Miku paused in her tracks before focusing her eyes on Gumi.

"I can't just stand around and do nothing," answered Miku, "so I'm going to keep any Decepticons from attacking Vector Sigma until Optimus wakes up."

"By yourself?" exclaimed the Kagamine twins.

"Don't you think it's rather dangerous?" mentioned Smokescreen.

"I've faced danger before," assured Miku, "so it's no biggie."

"Why don't you let us join in?" suggested Bumblebee.

"You're not fighting alone," added Arcee, "as Autobots, we're a team."

"I would also be honored to join you in battle," proposed Gakupo.

"Thanks, everyone," smiled Miku.

Just as Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen and Gakupo began to cross the bridge, they suddenly felt rumbling from the ground.

"An earthquake?" exclaimed Miku.

"Unicron must be close," assumed Jetfire.

Miku, Gakupo, Bumblebee, Arcee and Smokescreen sprinted through the archway and down the hall before reaching the stairs. After ascending the stairs, they headed outside and gazed up into the sky, where Unicron was slowly making its descent and the sky was a reddish color. At the same time, they saw the Nemesis hovering over the desert.

"Great time for the 'Cons to show up," groaned Arcee in a sarcastic tone.

"I hope we have enough time," added Bumblebee.

Miku pressed the silver button of her Spark-Watch, rotated the top piece and pressed it back into place.

"_**Initiating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Within an instant, Miku's outfit materialized into her armor.

"This is the only chance we've got," Miku muttered to herself.

On the deck of the Nemesis, Megatron peered down at Vector Sigma while Blitzwing, Soundwave, Dreadwing, Knockout, Breakdown, Barricade and a couple dozen Vehicon jets stood tall.

"Decepticons," bellowed Megatron, "prepare for assault!"

The Decepticons jumped off the ship while Soundwave dispatched Laserbeak into battle.

Back on the ground, Miku, Bumblebee, Arcee and Gakupo charged into battle while Smokescreen activated his communicator.

"This is Smokescreen requesting reinforcements," he said, "we're at Vector Sigma and the 'Cons are here!"

Back at the base, Jazz answered the call while Prowl, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Ratchet were gearing up for battle.

"Let me lock onto your coordinates," replied Jazz.

While Jazz operated the control panel, Lennox, Epps, Sari and a few more army soldiers entered the hangar.

"So," said Lennox, "I guess we fight to the end of the world?"

"Or rather to the death," remarked Epps.

"It can go either way," asserted Sari.

"All right," announced Prowl, "we're rolling!"

Jazz activated the ground bridge, and upon cue, the Autobots transformed into their alternate modes, allowing Sari, Lennox, Epps and the other army soldiers to enter the vehicles before driving through the ground bridge, taking them straight to the Sahara Desert. There, Arcee dueled with Knockout, Bumblebee and Smokescreen fired at Breakdown and Barricade while their shots ricocheted off of them. Gakupo slashed off a Vehicon's hand while Miku shot at another Vehicon's visor. Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Wheeljack allowed Lennox, Epps, Sari and the other army soldiers to disembark before transforming into their robot modes and charging into battle.

As the battle continued to rage on, Megatron aimed at Vector Sigma while charging up his blaster arm, which caught Miku's attention. She invoked a missile launcher just as the Decepticon leader fired at Vector Sigma. She fired a missile which destroyed the projectile before it could land a hit, which enraged Megatron as he laid his optics on her.

"You!" bellowed Megatron.

"Bring it, Bucket Face!" shouted Miku.

Megatron fired at Miku, but she dodged his shot, much to his disgust.

"I cannot let you interfere with our plans," roared Megatron.

"I'm not going to let you destroy our planet!" countered Miku.

Sari, Gakupo, Lennox, Epps and the army soldiers fought the nearest Vehicons while Ironhide brawled with Blitzwing. Wheeljack and Ratchet slashed at Dreadwing and some Vehicon jets while Prowl fired at Laserbeak, grimacing each time when he missed.

Meanwhile, inside Vector Sigma, the rumbling on the ground didn't stop, much to the concern of Gumi and the Kagamine twins. After peering over the spring, Alpha Trion focused his optics on Jetfire.

"Jetfire," requested Alpha Trion, "move the humans outside and protect them. We will be operating the weapon system shortly."

"Right away," nodded Jetfire.

"Where are we going?" asked Gumi.

"Follow me," instructed Jetfire.

Jetfire led Gumi and the Kagamine twins across the bridge and into the hall as Alpha Trion peered over the spring again. To his satisfaction, the pseudopodia finished repairing the Matrix of Leadership inside Optimus.

"Soon, Optimus Prime," said Alpha Trion, "soon."

Back outside, Miku and Megatron continued to fight each other when suddenly, a missile came out of nowhere and hit the Decepticon leader in the shoulder, causing him to roar in pain. He and the Vocaloid turned to face…

"Starscream!" exclaimed Megatron.

Starscream just descended from the sky and transformed into his robot mode, his optics narrowing at Megatron.

"I think it's time that you step down, Megatron!" sneered Starscream.

"You pit-accursed traitor!" roared Megatron.

Without warning, Megatron tackled Starscream to the ground and they began brawling, much to Miku's confusion.

"I did not see that one coming," muttered Miku.

Just then, Miku felt the rumbling grow heavier and more violent, which forced her to fall to her knees. She looked up at the sky once again, and much to her horror, Unicron slowly began opening its mouth as it continued its descent. Just then, Jetfire, Gumi and the Kagamine twins exited the doorway, which caught Miku's attention.

"What are you guys doing out here?" demanded Miku.

"We need to get out of the way," explained Jetfire, "Unicron will collide if we don't operate Vector Sigma soon!"

"How much time do we have left?" asked Miku.

Jetfire glanced up at the sky for a brief moment.

"We have a few minutes left," answered Jetfire, "hurry!"

"You got it," nodded Miku as she stood to her feet.

Jetfire then led Miku, Gumi and the Kagamine twins away from Vector Sigma as the battle raged on. They were only able to cover a few meters when they are suddenly ambushed by Dreadwing.

"Where do you think you're going?" sneered Dreadwing.

Groaning in frustration, Miku summoned her missile launcher and fired it at Dreadwing's shoulder, causing him to flinch in pain and giving Gumi and the Kagamine twins a chance to make a run for it.

"Hey, nice shot!" praised Jetfire, "I'll take care of him."

Back inside Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion paced around the circular spring as the rumbling knocked the supplies over. Soon, the Matrix of Leadership reignited and Optimus onlined his optics. While the Prime sat up from the spring, Alpha Trion rushed to his side.

"Alpha Trion?" said Optimus.

"Welcome back, Optimus Prime," smiled Alpha Trion.

"Where am I?" asked Optimus.

"We're at Vector Sigma," answered Alpha Trion, "but we're running out of time. Hurry!"

Upon cue, Optimus climbed out of the spring. Alpha Trion then removed the key from the slot, which closed the spring.

"Use the Matrix here," instructed Alpha Trion, pointing at the slot.

After nodding wordlessly, Optimus opened up his chest and positioned himself over the slot. Upon silent command, the Matrix shot a beam of energy onto the slot, and the platform began to transform.

Back outside, the Autobots and Decepticons continued to fight despite the earthquake. Megatron flung Starscream to the ground.

"You are hereby banished from the Decepticons," glowered Megatron, "Starscream!"

Megatron turned around, hoping to find Miku. He managed to find her holding her ground in front of Gumi and the Kagamine twins while Jetfire and Dreadwing brawled against each other.

"There you are, fleshlings!" hissed Megatron.

Megatron charged at Miku, Gumi and the Kagamine twins, which caught their attention.

"Ugh," groaned Miku, "not again!"

"Prepare to die, Miku Hatsune!" bellowed Megatron.

Unfortunately, just as Megatron fired at Miku, the projectile suddenly hit a newly formed force field. He pounded at it a few times, but he couldn't break through.

"What the slag?" roared Megatron.

Miku and Gumi stepped toward the force field and tapped it a few times. Meanwhile, the Kagamine twins peered at Vector Sigma and their eyes widened in surprise.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Rin.

Miku and Gumi turned their eyes on Vector Sigma, and much to their surprise, the doorway opened up, revealing a massive cannon that was emerging from the ground, which caught everyone's attention.

By operating the control panel while seated, Optimus aimed the cannon at Unicron's open mouth and pulled the lever. He waited as the cannon began drawing energy into the muzzle. Once the cannon was fully charged, he pulled the trigger and the cannon fired a powerful beam of energy into Unicron's mouth. Eventually, the force of the cannon pushed Unicron out into space as it was teleported away. Once the energy beam subsided, the rumbling stopped.

With Unicron dispatched, the force field subsided.

"Finally," sighed Miku, "we made it!"

"Come on," clamored Rin, "let's go!"

"Right," nodded Miku.

Little did they know, Megatron began charging up his blaster arm. Just as Miku was about to sprint toward Vector Sigma, Len glanced back at Megatron, his eyes soon widening with horror.

"Look out!" shouted Len.

Miku quickly turned her glance at Megatron, but he already fired his blaster arm. The shot instantly hit her square in the chest, eliciting a shout of pain from her and knocking her to the ground.

"Miku-chan!" screamed Gumi.

"_**Deactivating metamorphosis sequence,"**_ said the Spark-Watch's AI.

Miku's armor reverted into her outfit as the Kagamine twins glared at Megatron.

"You monster!" yelled Rin.

"That's what she gets for beating me up with no mercy!" retorted Megatron.

With that, Megatron transformed into his alternate mode and took off. Gumi knelt down next to Miku, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Miku-chan," cried Gumi, "please don't die on me!"

"I-I'm sorry, Gumi-chan," choked Miku.

With that, Miku closed her eyes, much to Gumi's horror.

While the Decepticons retreated, Optimus stepped out of the seat before joining up with Alpha Trion, who just emerged from a hatch as the cannon returned into its hiding place.

"Where is Miku?" asked Optimus.

Meanwhile, Rin took a few steps ahead of Len, planted her feet on the ground and let out a loud scream.

"Sis," demanded Len, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get help," answered Rin.

"By screaming?" asked Len.

Tears began welling up in Rin's eyes.

"It's the only way," bleated Rin.

After a moment passed, Ratchet arrived and transformed into his robot mode.

"What happened?" he demanded.

Gumi stood to her feet and approached the Autobot medic.

"M-Megatron shot Miku-chan," peeped Gumi.

"What?" gasped Ratchet.

"Please save her, Ratchet," pleaded Gumi in a shrill voice, "I'm begging you!"

"All right," sighed Ratchet, "step aside."

Gumi and the Kagamine twins stepped back as Ratchet knelt down and inspected Miku's chest wound. While running a scan, he noted that her spark chamber was badly damaged as energon leaked out of her wound.

"Is she dead?" asked Rin, tears welling up in her eyes.

Ratchet focused his optics on Gumi and the Kagamine twins in sadness.

"She will be," murmured Ratchet, "in a few minutes. I'm sorry."

Upon hearing those words, the Kagamine twins fell to their knees and burst into tears, unable to handle the pain of losing Miku. Gumi gazed at her best friend in sadness, when she suddenly heard approaching vehicles. She laid her eyes on the red and blue semi truck and a strange-looking vehicle, which transformed into the robot modes, revealing Optimus Prime and Alpha Trion.

"I heard screaming," said Optimus, "what happened?"

Ratchet got back to his feet and stepped toward Optimus.

"I hate to say this," reported Ratchet, "but Miku is dying."

The Prime's optics widened in horror.

"How can this be?" exclaimed Optimus.

"According to Gumi," explained Ratchet, "she was shot by Megatron. Her spark chamber is damaged beyond my capability. I'm sorry, Optimus, but there's nothing I can do for her, now."

Optimus knelt down and carefully lifted Miku with his hand before focusing his optics on Alpha Trion.

"Is there some way I can save her life?" asked Optimus.

"Why don't you use the Matrix of Leadership?" suggested Alpha Trion.

Optimus made one more glance at Miku while struggling to hold back his tears.

"If this doesn't work," mumbled Optimus to himself, "nothing else will."

Optimus opened up his chest, revealing the Matrix of Leadership. Without hesitation, he brought Miku before the Matrix, which sent a jolt of energy at Miku's chest, emitting multiple jolts that healed her spark chamber. After a long moment, the process finished and the Prime withdrew her from the Matrix as he closed his spark chamber. He soon heard a tiny gasp as Miku slowly opened her eyes.

"O-Optimus?" muttered Miku.

"Thank Primus," breathed Optimus, "you're all right."

Miku sat up on the Prime's palms, tears welling up in her eyes and a smile forming across her face.

"Are you crying?" asked Optimus.

"Y-You came back," whispered Miku.

Smiling, Optimus brought Miku closer to his face and allowed her to bury her face into his while she continued to shed tears. He gently stroked her back with his fingertip while supporting her with his other hand.

"I thought I'd never see you again," bleated Miku.

"I know," murmured Optimus.

"I-I love you, Optimus," confessed Miku.

The Prime's optics widened with surprise, but he soon let out a smile. After a moment, Optimus set down Miku as Gumi embraced her, which startled her.

"G-Gumi-chan?" warbled Miku.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Miku-chan," smiled Gumi.

"Me too," nodded Miku.

Gumi soon released Miku from the embrace. While she embraced the Kagamine twins one at a time, Optimus focused his optics on Ratchet.

"We missed you, Optimus," blurted Ratchet.

"I didn't mean to cause you such worry, old friend," apologized Optimus as he placed a hand on the medic's shoulder, "I apologize."

After letting go of the medic's shoulder, Optimus laid his optics on the rest of the Autobots, Gakupo, Sari, Lennox, Epps and the army soldiers as they approached.

"Perhaps I should thank all of you for your bravery," smiled Optimus, "we are fortunate the worst is over."

"You're welcome, Optimus," nodded Smokescreen.

"Hey, Wheeljack," requested Miku, "could you refill my Spark-Watch when we get back?"

"No problem, Miku," nodded Wheeljack.

While the Autobots and their human allies gathered to celebrate their victory, Starscream staggered back to his feet and slipped away in his alternate mode.

* * *

I'll be working on the third season soon, so stay tuned.

**Now, REVIEW! Your twin-tailed virtual diva demands it!**


End file.
